Little Wanderers
by Nightwingess
Summary: This is the story of how Beast Boy met Raven within the Young Justice timeline. Rated T for graphic imagery


The boy wandered around the reservation, keeping out of sight in his secret hiding spots hoping that he could remain hidden for a long time. His mother had just died, flashes of her body covered in blood, her soulless eyes, her limp hand falling over the car door…he saw it all on repeat. Was there a way to repress this? He couldn't be sure. All he had were these thoughts and so he thought of the sky and the stars, wondering why no one had ever bothered to count the glorious spheres of light above him and then realizing it's because there's too many. This made him think of life and life made him think of death. Once again he saw his mother's face.

He started running, trying to get off the reservation, it was dangerous to do so but caution wasn't on his mind, only escape. Eventually his speed got the best of him and he fell to the ground. His hands grasped the dirt under him; dry as it was it quickly shifted to mud as his tears fell upon it. There was this guilt he had, some might say survivor's guilt, but the feeling of not having been able to do more, the feeling of responsibility over his mother's death was a notion that clung tightly to the young boy's mind. It taunted him with images of her corpse; it would not let him rest. He was so alone.

"Why are you crying?" The boy jumped from the sound that broke the silence and all his dark thoughts. He looked up and saw a young girl, his age presumably. She had a black hair like a Raven's, she wore a dark blue cloak and she had a face of a fallen angel.

"Who are you?" he rose from the ground and stared at her, unable to take his eyes off her. He didn't understand the feeling he had in that moment, but if anything it was a new feeling, one that slightly clouded his pain…if only in that moment.

"My name's Raven. You're so sad, you're hurt," she touched his heart, staring at where her fingers lay for a few seconds before looking into his eyes, "right here." He pulled away slowly, letting her hand fall from his chest. She looked so small, so afraid and yet so worried over his pain. It didn't make sense, where had she come from? How did she get here?

"I'm Gar…" He looked down and kicked the dirt, confused.

"Hello Gar. You're very sad, I feel it." She stepped closer to him and suddenly pulled back, her head turned slightly to the side with her hair following. She seemed frustrated and disappointed…had he offended her in some way? He was never skilled with communication, at least with the females being as young as he was, as shy as he was…and this girl in particular…

"You…feel it?" He didn't understand this. Could she pick up from his facial expression, his gestures that he was in pain? Well of course she'd seen him cry, that had to be what gave him away…still, why did it feel like she was being so…cryptic?

"I feel what people feel and what you feel…it's unbearable. How can I help you?" she had her hands behind her back now, holding one another. She found this boy utterly fascinating. Not only because his freckles made her blush but also because of his emotions. She could tell he was an honest, loving, kind person. It made her ache for such emotions for she had not been shown such kindness, and although he had yet to show her any, she could feel it within him.

"I-I don't think there's anything you can do. But…I…you're very nice. Thank you." He stared into her eyes, so full of emotion. She felt this and suddenly the rocks around them levitated upwards surrounded by a black aura. She hadn't noticed this until he broke eye contact with her, stepping back, frightened.

"NO!" The rocks fell; she pulled her hood down and started whimpering. She wasn't in control of her powers.

"I'm sorry, I must go." She took a deep breath preparing to disappear once more, a wanderer in this world so unknown to her. She hesitated in doing so as she did not want to leave the boy, she felt safe with him but he was not safe with her.

"Wait!" he grabbed her hand, not wanting her to leave him, not wanting to be alone again.

"I'm sorry, I really should be going."

"Please, stay! I'll…I'll make us s'mores!" She smiled at him, laughing kindly as she had no idea what a "s'more" was but he seemed so sweet, she couldn't help but nod and follow him, his hand pulling her gently to the direction of his home.

The entered quietly enough. The house was empty, he was surprised the police hadn't looked for him here, or if they had they hadn't thought to look again. He ignored the photos of his mother, refusing to look at them although their existence made him tremble. She felt this and so she squeezed his hand. He squeezed back. They arrived in the kitchen were he pulled out marshmallows, gram crackers and chocolate meant for him and his mother to share later on had she lived. It had only been one day…

He pulled her outside, sitting on the ground to pull the food together but he couldn't do it. He just sat down, staring at it. She sat next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What's missing?"

"A fire…but I'm…I'm scared of fires now…" he thought back to the crash and started shaking, his eyes glossed over, the fire, all the flames! It terrified him. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering _I'm here_. He wrapped his shaking hands around her, angry at himself for losing to his memories.

"I miss my mom." He said, choking on his words. She wasn't sure how to help him, how to make him feel better. It seemed only time could heal the fresh wound but the scar would remain. All she could do was be there for this sweet boy she was growing so fond of.

"You're not alone Gar, you're not alone." She stayed with him for some time, neither of the two children slept. As the sun started to rise, he managed to put the pieces of his s'mores together, although he couldn't bring himself to make a fire. She enjoyed them regardless. Her face as she tasted the sweetness made him laugh, for a brief moment he found it adorable, this thought made him blush.

"Raven, where do you live?" he asked somewhat drowsy now that the lack of sleep had finally caught up with him.

"I'm not sure." She rubbed her cheek, upset by the thought.

"You're not sure? Do you have a home?" he said alarmed that she may have nowhere to go after this, although he really didn't want her to leave him.

"I don't think so."

"You can come live with me, if you want." He had his head on the ground now, looking up at her through sleepy eyes.

"I would like that Gar." She smiled as he fell asleep. She knew she couldn't stay any longer. She bent down and kissed his cheek, kissing those freckles that made her face red.

"Goodbye Gar." And with that she was gone.


End file.
